Besarla otra vez
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser conquistar a Kurosaki Karin? / ¡Continuación de Rompimiento!


Besarla otra vez.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser conquistar a Kurosaki Karin? Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo Hitsugaya Toshiro dos meses atrás, luego de quedarse prendado de la chica cuando aún sin conocerlo en lo absoluto le estampó un beso frente a sus abogados solo para aparentemente darle una demostración a un idiota.

Justamente lo que había estado discutiendo con sus abogados Ichimaru y Matsumoto era acerca de la ridiculez que su amada pero oh-tan-entrometida abuela había impuesto en su testamento antes de morir como condición para que pudiera heredar la casa donde se había criado.

La dulce ancianita siempre le había insistido en que se casara, porque ella era una firme creyente del amor verdadero y eso de que todos debían tener amor y una familia o nunca serían capaces de experimentar la verdadera felicidad y todo eso…

Desde que un maldito bastardo que se hacía pasar por profesor rompió el corazón de su hermana adoptiva Hinamori Momo en la universidad aparte de que casi la había violado, Toshiro no confiaba en la gente y casi tenía desprecio por las relaciones.

Dedicado a sus estudios y posteriormente a su trabajo como Co-presidente de la empresa de su hermana, nunca le dio ninguna importancia a conseguirse una novia, y a sus veintidós años jamás se había enamorado en toda su vida.

Pero la ilusión de su abuela de verlo casado ablando su corazón y comenzó a salir con algunas chicas solo para contentarla, pero nunca funcionaba porque, o bien no las soportaba, o las terminaba espantando con su personalidad fría e insensible.

Cuando ella murió estuvo destrozado por mucho tiempo pero luego se decidió a conseguir su casa a toda costa antes de que el gobierno quisiera quedársela, sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que en su testamento su abuela le prohibía ese derecho a menos que se consiguiera una esposa en un limitado plazo de tiempo.

Él había estado completamente en contra de la idea y consultaba a sus abogados y amigos una manera de conseguir la casa por otros medios, pero entonces sintió un jalón en su camisa y de pronto se encontró con que una perfecta desconocida la estaba dando el mejor beso de su vida.

Normalmente hubiera apartado a la loca de inmediato, pero besaba tan bien… y luego de ver sus hermosos ojos tímidos y comprobar que no era una desquiciada y seguramente lo había besado por una razón, no pudo evitar aprovecharse de dicha razón y besarla otra vez, feliz de que el cielo le haya enviado a esta loca para mejorar su día tan horrible.

No todos los días una chica hermosa te permitía besarla apasionadamente y luego te regalaba la más preciosa de todas las sonrisas que alguna vez pudo ver. Y luego, al verla tan sonrojada y tímida, no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable y dulce que era.

Se presentó y cuando ella le dijo su nombre, algo dentro de él simplemente quiso volver a verla y conocerla más, así que fácilmente la dejó ir y cuando Gin y Rangiku le recordaron su anterior horror sobre casarse, después de conocer a Karin la idea del matrimonio o las relaciones ya no le parecían tan espantosas. Así que pidió a sus abogados información sobre la chica, sabiendo que con sus contactos fácilmente podrían encontrar lo suficiente para que al menos pudiera volver a verla.

Luego de una semana, por fin tuvo la información lista esperando por él en su escritorio, y no perdió tiempo en comprar la cafetería donde ella trabajaba a medio tiempo cuando no estaba en la universidad.

¿Extremista? Tal vez. ¿Se arrepentía? Nop, ni un poco, en especial cuando pudo apreciarla vestida con el uniforme del establecimiento. Aquello sí que valió la pena, y en realidad fue un negocio, por alguna razón la clientela femenina había aumentado bastante desde que él frecuentaba el sitio y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Karin.

Su cara cuando se enteró de que él era su nuevo jefe fue una que sin duda le gustaría tener enmarcada sobre la pared de su oficina por lo adorable que se vio con la boca y los ojos tan abiertos. Y en su momento, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ya se habían besado, no le parecieron tan reducidas las posibilidades de conquistarla.

Que ingenuo había sido…

Karin podía ser tímida y adorable, pero la mayoría del tiempo era una fiera indomable terca como una mula, sarcástica y de mal genio.

En un principio había actuado incómoda a su alrededor, avergonzada, pero una vez que fueron ganando confianza ella parecía más que nada fastidiada con su presencia, cosa que a pesar de que le molestaba, no podía dejar de encontrar fascinante. ¿Qué persona normal tendría las agallas de ignorar, desafiar y comportarse con tal insolencia con su jefe?

Bueno, sin duda la chica Kurosaki no era normal. Y por eso estaba decidido a conquistarla, estaba enamorado de ella y no iba a desistir en su determinación de que lo aceptara.

Pero rayos que era difícil.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que la conoció y nada, ni siquiera había podido besarla ni una mísera vez más… aunque cada día se encandilaba más de ella y su carácter, y sus metas y sus sueños y su terquedad… Pero desgraciadamente parecía que cada día ella se hartaba más y más de él, pero no se iba a rendir.

-¡Buenos días, jefe!- lo saludó una de sus empleadas cuando llegó a la cafetería a supervisar cómo iban las cosas.

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde está…?...- ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase, todos ya sabían la razón por la cual iba allí casi todos los días y eso lo comprobó cuando la mesera le sonrió cálidamente y señaló la puerta trasera.

-Karin-chan está tomando su descanso.- le informó a lo que asintió con la cabeza agradecido y salió por la puerta trasera.

No pudo evitar sonreír al hallarla devorándose una hamburguesa casi tan grande como su cabeza… ¿Cómo podía ser tan pequeña y delgada con ese enorme apetito? No tenía idea, pero le encantaba el modo en que no se amedrantaba en lo más mínimo ante la presencia de otros y seguía siendo como quería pesé a lo que cualquiera pudiera decir.

Al por fin percatarse de su presencia, Karin dio un último gran mordisco a su comida y tragó antes de volverse a mirarlo sin siquiera limpiarse los bordes de la boca llenos de migajas y aderezo… Adorable…

-¿Qué quieres, jefe?- alzó una ceja con descaro, haciendo sonar la palabra "jefe" como si fuera un insulto. Sonrió inevitablemente y sacó un pulcro pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarle la boca, pero ella se lo arrebató y se limpió por su cuenta, con el ceño fruncido. –No necesito tu ayuda, niño rico.- le regresó el pañuelo prácticamente arrojándoselo en la cara.

"Niño rico", esa era una forma que ella había adoptado para llamarlo despectivamente cuando se enteró de su inmensa fortuna. Era otra cosa que le extrañó, irritó y cautivó de ella. Pareció no agradarle el hecho de que tenía mucho dinero, pero no importa cuánto dijera que él no le agradaba, pudo ver el respeto y admiración brillando en sus ojos cuando le contó lo mucho que se había esforzado por apoyar a su hermana después de que salió de su depresión y como juntos habían convertido su empresa en una de las más competentes del país.

Ella era realmente inteligente, y no importaba cuanto lo negara, sabía que lo comprendía, a pesar de que él aún no estaba ni cerca de terminar de comprenderla a ella y su cambiante humor, ni mucho menos sus confusos sentimientos.

-Karin, ¿cómo has estado estos días?- trató de ser civil pesé a la mala cara que le estaba poniendo.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras venido a acosarme esta semana…- masculló ella con sequedad, pero luego abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente. –No es que me importe, de hecho no podría estar más feliz de no haber tenido que soportar ver tu cara, pero solo digo…-

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Karin.- sonrió un poco petulante al ver su sonrojo profundizarse. –Y he estado ocupado con el trabajo, lamento si te hice sentir abandonada…- confiándose un poco por ver su rostro enrojecer más, se acercó a ella hasta solo estar a un paso de distancia. –Pero ahora que estoy de vuelta…- apoyó un brazo contra la pared cerca de su cabeza, inclinándose más cerca de su linda carita roja. –Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido…- tomó su barbilla, observando fijamente sus ojos.

Ella no estaba alejándolo, ni tampoco miraba a sus ojos, sino que miraba su boca… ¿Significaba eso que dejaría… dejaría que la besara otra vez?

Su corazón se aceleró y su vista se volvió a sus carnosos labios rosados entreabiertos, que recordaba por ser tan suaves y dulces… Dios, moría por besarla de nuevo…

Inclinó su rostro aún más sobre el suyo y levantó el de ella.

Hoy sí, esta vez sí, ahora sí que iba a hacerlo, ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que besarla.

Rozó sus labios y la vio cerrar sus ojos, sonrió y cerró los suyos propios.

Finalmente… sintió una dolorosa bofetada voltearle el rostro.

Trastabilló hacia atrás sorprendido y lo último que vio fue el rostro rojo de Karin antes de que ella se fuera corriendo de vuelta dentro de la cafetería.

Pues… pareciera que ese beso no sería hoy.

Suspiró en su oficina ante esa memoria de lo que pasó hace tan solo dos días. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo pensando en Karin. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba tanto? En un principio había sido un reto interesante que cada vez lo volvía más y más loco por ella, pero ahora se estaba volviendo francamente doloroso.

-¡Jefe!- oyó la voz cantarina de su abogada en lo que entraba a su oficina sin tocar como era su grosera costumbre. -¡Buenos días!-

-Buenos días, jefecito.- Gin entró detrás de su esposa saludándolo con su perpetuo tono burlón. -¿Cómo te ha estado yendo con tu chica? ¿Necesitas algunos consejos de un hombre con experiencia?- Toshiro solo gruñó, odiando la manía de Ichimaru de tratarlo como un niño.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ichimaru.- masculló con sequedad, controlándose de hacer algo que le hubiera gustado más como despedirlo, por ejemplo.

-Oh, pero me temó que si lo es.- de pronto el rostro normalmente sonriente de Matsumoto se tornó serio. –Queda menos de un mes para que se venza el plazo para que puedas heredar la casa de tu abuela. Si no te casas pronto entonces perderás la casa y se la quedara el gobierno y no podrás hacer nada ni con todo tu dinero.- cruzó los brazos bajo su enorme escote.

-No puedes seguir jugando con tu Karin-chan, me temó.- Gin perdió su eterna sonrisa y frunció el ceño. –Si no va a casarse contigo antes de que termine el mes entonces lo mejor para ti es que aceptes casarte con una de las candidatas que seleccionamos para ti. Sé que no quieres perder la casa, es lo único que queda de tu abuela.-

-Es verdad, no pienso perder la casa.- suspiró, decidiendo pasar por alto las tonterías que decía Ichimaru sobre casarlo con una perfecta desconocida, o mejor dicho, alguien que no sea su Karin, porque si decidía tomarlo en serio probablemente terminaría rompiéndole la nariz como mínimo.

-Entonces me parece una tontería que sigas perdiendo el tiempo con Kurosaki Karin-chan.- el albino mayor se encogió de hombros con insensibilidad y Rangiku sofocó una exclamación, ya harta de sus palabras, y ella misma lo golpeó, dándole un codazo que dejó a su marido sin aire.

-¡Gin, ya es suficiente de decir esas cosas! ¡Sabes que él la ama y preferiría perder la casa antes que a ella!- la pura verdad.

-Sí, lo sé.- su sonrisa escalofriante regresó. –Así como también sé el consejo que le diste a Kurosaki Yuzu-chan para que le dijera a Karin-chan que sería una excelente idea que la chica viniera a aclarar las cosas con nuestro jefecito a la oficina.- dijo misteriosamente.

¿Qué?

-¿Eh?- la voluptuosa mujer también se hallaba perpleja ante lo que su esposo demente estaba balbuceando.

-Oh, no importa. Pronto lo averiguaran.- siguió sonriendo. Lunático, de no ser porque controlaba a Rangiku lo suficiente como para hacerla trabajar de vez en cuando, ya lo habría despedido, pero realmente era un buen abogado y aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía que se preocupaba por él.

Al día siguiente volvió a la cafetería y se sorprendió de saber que Karin no había ido alegando una enfermedad.

Eso era extraño, normalmente ella nunca faltaba.

Preocupado, trató de llamarla, pero nunca le contestó.

Faltó al día siguiente, y al siguiente también, y cuando finalmente volvió una semana después, Hitsugaya se sorprendió de que haya sido solo para presentar su solicitud de renuncia.

-¿Por qué quieres renunciar?- preguntó sin entender.

-Eso no es asunto suyo, jefe.- su tono no era el habitual goteante de sarcasmo, no, este tono era distante y apático.

Demonios, ¿realmente el casi-beso le había molestado tanto?

-Karin… sobre lo de antes…- se mordió el labio. –No fue mi intención ofenderte, yo…-

-Guárdatelo.- lo frenó con sequedad. –Ya no me creeré más de tus mentiras.- lo miró con desprecio y él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Solo dame la renuncia.- exigió.

-¿Mentiras? Karin, yo jamás te he mentido.- tal vez en alguna que otra mentirilla piadosa sobre como sus tostadas carbonizadas no sabían tan mal, pero no contaba, esperaba.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Te oí! ¡Oí lo que dijeron tú y tus abogados del diablo sobre que solo estabas buscando una chica para casarte por una casa y como yo era una pérdida de tiempo!- pisoteó y Toshiro se quedó sin aliento al notar lágrimas asomarse en la comisura de sus preciosos ojos oscuros.

-¿Cómo oíste eso?- casi chilló, alarmado por la malinterpretación que pudo darle a su conversación con el idiota de Ichimaru.

-Yuzu me dijo que fuera a verte, disculparme por… la bofetada y eso, me estaba sintiendo mal por golpearte ¡pero ahora me alegro mucho! ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo?!- golpeó su puño contra el escritorio.

El albino frunció el ceño como los cabos sueltos comenzaron a atarse. Esto definitivamente era obra de Ichimaru, esta vez sí el idiota se iba a ganar que lo despidieran.

-No estoy jugando contigo, Karin, voy completamente en serio, yo te…- se frenó a sí mismo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir lo que desde hace poco venía queriendo decir desesperadamente. –Te amo…- sintió sus mejillas arder pero se mantuvo firme.

La boca de ella cayó, pero su mirada luego volvió a endurecerse.

-N-no te creo…- Toshiro sonrió al notar su vacilación y su rostro igual de rojo.

-Sí, sí me crees. Me conoces, Karin, nos hemos llegado a conocer en estos meses, y sabes cuando estoy mintiendo, así como yo lo único que sé con certeza de ti, es que eres una pésima mentirosa.- se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia.

-Y-yo n-no tengo idea de quién eres, ni quiero saber.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Ichimaru solo estaba preocupado porque sabe que adoro la casa de mi difunta abuela, pero, Karin, solo es una casa, y aunque me encantaría tenerla, estaría dispuesto a perderla y perder todo lo necesario con tal de no perderte a ti.- dijo con sinceridad, mirándola directamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerla notar que no mentía.

-T-tú… e-eres un niño rico, y los ricos aman a sus estúpidas posesiones más que a nada ni nadie, y no importa cuántas mentiras me digas, ¡no me convertiré en otra de tus posesiones!- pisoteó infantilmente y Toshiro enserió aún más sus miradas.

-Karin, sabes que yo no pienso así de ti, pero lo que pareces no entender es que…- frunció el ceño. –Yo no soy tu maldito ex novio.- apretó la mandíbula molesto cuando ella se congeló.

-Y-yo…-

-Tu hermana, Yuzu-san, me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes y la razón por la cual me besaste en realidad. Sé que él era rico y no supo reconocer tu valor, sé que te hirió mucho…- miró con tristeza como ella parecía a punto de llorar. –Pero, Karin, yo jamás te haría eso, nunca te lastimaría, soy rico, cierto, pero eso no me impide reconocer lo que es en verdad valioso cuando lo veo.- sonrió suavemente.

-Y-yo no…- se abrazó a sí misma con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla y él no pudo evitar sentir algo retorcerse en su interior ante el malestar que le provocaba verla en ese estado por otro hombre, un idiota, no menos.

-Está bien si no te quieres casar conmigo, está bien si aún no te has recuperado de tu rompimiento. Estaré esperando cuando estés lista.- no iba a perderla, no era tan imbécil como para dejarla ir. –Pero Karin… no llores por ese idiota que no lo vale.- no soportaba verla así.

-¡E-estúpido!- se secó los ojos. -¡No estoy llorando por un idiota que no lo vale, estoy llorando por lo idiota que soy! Estoy llorando porque…- apartó la mirada con otro adorable sonrojo. –Porque también te amo… Y lamento haber dudado de ti. Lo del idiota que no lo vale aún me dolía pero… pero ya no…- le sonrió. –Y… lamento la bofetada…- bajó la cabeza con timidez.

-Tontita…- negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír como un idiota. –Te perdono… pero solo sí me das ese beso que desde hace mucho me debes…- se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura.

Iba a besarla pero ella se le adelantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aplastando de inmediato su boca contra la suya.

¡Al fin!

Sonrió contra sus labios y profundizó el beso, casi como si quisiera devorársela, y tal vez quería…

La recostó contra uno de los sofás y se le subió encima sin poder contenerse, aunque a ella no pareció desagradarle en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, fue la primera en meter sus manitas debajo de su camisa, permitiendo luego a su lengua internarse a explorar su boca caliente.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, besándose y tocándose como si tuvieran un hambre insaciable que solo el otro podía satisfacer, hasta finalmente se separaron jadeando desesperadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Oye…- ambos se sonrojaron, aún más profundamente de lo que ya estaban, al sentir ciertas partes de sus cuerpos burbujeantes de deseo rozándose. –No quiero sexo antes del matrimonio, ¿sabes?- ella sabía que su hermana gemela ya se lo había dicho, pero en la situación en la que estaban, pareció considerar prudente el recordárselo.

-Yo tampoco…- tradición que le había inculcado su abuela.

Se mordieron los labios y por la mirada que compartieron supo que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Hay que casarnos cuanto antes.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se casaron rápidamente antes de que finalizara el mes, todo el mundo pensó que fue para que pudieran heredar la casa de la abuela de Toshiro… Ja, ingenuos.

Fin.

Hola! :D

FIC DEDICADO A belen POR SU CUMPLE! Aunque atrasado aquí lo tienes chica! :3 En serio lamento el retraso y espero que te haya gustado n.n

Esperó que la conti de Rompimiento cumpliera tus espectativas y nuevamente me disculpo por no poder traerte la conti de Dejar Ir u.u

Hablando de eso!

La Primera Opción, conti de Dejar Ir llamada No Me Dejes Ir está EMPATADA con la segunda opción, Adaptación Multi-chapter de Mulan! Visto que las otras opciones no parecen tener oportunidad las desecharemos y la cosa queda SOLO ENTRE ESTAS DOS! o.o

Las que no votaron por ninguna de esas dos pueden votar aquí ahora para decidir el ganador, si para lo proximo q suba sigue en empate o solo ganando por un voto o dos entonces lo enviaremos a lo q me gusta llamar "Duelo a muerte" ewe Okno xD Seguro q ahora si logramos el desempate! No olviden q las q ya votaron por esas NO PUEDEN volver a votar e.e

El proximo cumple q se viene es el 19 de sep de Laguna Sue, si no me equivoco, no? Espero q leas esto y me digas si tienes alguna preferencia de un OS q te gustaría q haga? owo Lo q sea q no esté sujeto a la Votación tratare de hacertelo, solo pide! nwn

Mañana tengo un concurso importante en la escuela y ya debería estar durmiendo pero tenía q terminar esto xP Deseenme suerte!

Los personajes de ya saben quien!

Lamento si esto está horrible :c

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
